Quand la maudite rencontre le troll
by PheebsH 62
Summary: Robyne Hooch (Bibine en VF) est une fille comme les autres enfin... sauf ses yeux jaunes. Cette Gryffondor, fille de la professeur de vol de l'école, va passer une sixième année mouvementée. Comment fera-t-elle face à ce septième année plutôt insistant, à ses amies qui se mêlent de tout et à sa mère qui la surveille avec ses yeux de faucon ? Venez voir (HP2)
1. Moi Robyne

**Chapitre 1 :**

_16 septembre 1992 : Présentation à écrire pour le club d'écriture de Poudlard_

Bonjour je suis née le 14 août 1976 et je m'appelle Robyne Hooch (Bibine en VF). Oui, je sais ça peut vous faire penser à une légende moldue (Robin Hood) mais ma vie n'est pas aussi remarquable, je peux vous l'assurer. Tous les sorciers de ma famille et moi avons les yeux jaunes et une vision extraordinaire tel un faucon. L'un de nos merveilleux ancêtres a décidé de défier un sorcier égyptien qui était soi-disant un descendant du dieu Horus. Comme vous l'aurez deviné, il a perdu et s'est retrouvé avec une malédiction qui l'a affecté lui et toute sa lignée. Cela devait servir d'exemple et montrer à tous de ne pas oser déranger ce charmant sorcier...

Donc même si je suis assez normale, vous savez je suis de taille moyenne et j'aime le sport alors je suis bien proportionnée. J'ai un beau visage (selon ma mère) mais mes grands yeux jaunes empêchent beaucoup de garçon à venir me parler. J'ai essayé beaucoup de sorts mais rien n'y fait, après tout la couleur est peut-être intrigante mais j'ai une vue extraordinaire au point que les élèves des autres maisons ont crié à l'injustice quand j'ai été admise comme poursuiveuse à Gryffondor.

Mon style ? Mes cheveux sont plats et châtains, ils m'arrivent aux épaules et sont toujours coiffés d'un bandeau fin porté au travers de mon front. J'avoue que ma coiffure intrigue autant que mes yeux. Ah oui ! Ma mère est sorcière et mon père était moldu alors l'insulte « infâme sang mêlé » fait partie de mon quotidien. Sinon je passe beaucoup de temps à écrire et j'aimerais travailler dans la gazette du sorcier. Je suis forte au Quidditch mais je n'en ferai pas mon métier, pas comme ma mère Rolanda qui depuis des années est professeur de vol et arbitre des matchs de Quidditch à Poudlard.

Je suis modeste, spontanée et empathique par contre je suis aussi pessimiste, intrépide et susceptible. Je suis en sixième année et je suis plutôt douée en métamorphose et en histoire de la magie. (PS : Je suis nulle en potion) Les autres matières ça peut aller, j'ai choisi divination et soin aux créatures magiques en troisième année. J'aime la divination, je suis l'une des seules à être impatiente à chaque début de cours. Pour ce qui est des soins aux créatures magiques, du moment qu'il n'y a pas de petites bêtes qui courent dans tous les sens et qui attisent ma vue de faucon au point que mes yeux bougent de gauche à droite à une vitesse ahurissante, ça me va.

\- Robyne... Hey pssst Robyne, m'appela mon amie Penelope Deauclaire de Serdaigle en chuchotant

Ah ! Je ne pourrais jamais terminer ma présentation tranquille, pensai-je en jetant mon parchemin sur la table où moi et mes trois amies écrivions.

\- Quoi ? lui répondis-je en chuchotant pour ne pas me faire prendre par Madame Pince

\- Tu crois que Percy va parler de moi à ses parents ? On sort ensemble depuis sept mois et il n'a encore rien dit, tu crois que...

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Percy n'est pas du genre à raconter sa vie privée même à moi, lui répondis-je en lui lançant un regard lourd de sens

\- Mais vous êtes dans la même maison et vous être amis depuis la première année, il n'a pas...

\- Stop, murmura Avril McLaggen en souriant, tu ne vois pas que Robyne ne sait rien. Percy ne raconte jamais rien, il est très discret. Jamais je ne l'ai entendu parler de lui lors de nos soirées dans la salle commune.

Penelope soupira et replongea son nez dans sa présentation. Elle n'avait la tête qu'à ça, Percy ceci, Percy cela. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. D'ailleurs même Elizabella Rosebury assise à côté d'elle et son amie depuis des années ne la reconnaissait pas depuis qu'elle était folle amoureuse de Percy Weasley. La jolie blonde aux yeux bleus avait perdu son indépendance légendaire face à l'ambitieux Weasley.

\- Bon, se leva Elizabella la timide Serdaigle, donnez-moi vos présentations pour le club. Je dois les afficher dans la salle demain.

\- Mais je n'ai pas fini, me plaignais-je tout haut en m'affalant sur ma chaise

\- Miss Hooch faîtes nous le plaisir de pouvoir travailler dans le calme et de nous épargner vos enfantillages ! s'écria Madame Pince.

\- Oui Madame, lui dis-je en souriant jaune

\- Tiens, dis-je en tendant mon parchemin à Elizabella. La prochaine fois veille à ne pas me déranger Penelope. Je pris mes affaires et m'en allai en furie pour me préparer à l'entraînement de Quidditch.

\- Faites pas attention, leur assura Avril, elle est comme ça depuis que le moldu qu'elle a rencontré pendant les vacances s'est servi d'elle pour...

\- Quoi ! sursauta Penelope. Elle ne m'a rien dit ! Je veux tout savoir !

\- Miss Deauclaire, Rosebury et McLaggen, dehors ! cria Madame Pince rouge comme une écrevisse

Mes amies se précipitèrent pour ranger leurs affaires et sortirent de la bibliothèque en gloussant. Mes vacances allaient être leur sujet préféré durant ces prochains jours.

* * *

Je venais d'enfiler ma tenue de Quidditch et pris mon Nimbus 2000. J'étais prête pour l'entraînement. Je rejoignis Angelina Johnson et Alicia Spinnet, les deux autres poursuiveuses de Gryffondor.

\- Alors en forme pour le premier entraînement ? se renseigna Alicia

\- Oui, garantis-je à la quatrième année, cette année on battra même Serdaigle

\- J'espère, sourit Angelina, si on est tous aussi enthousiaste que toi il n'y aura pas de problème.

Nous rîmes et nous nous frappâmes dans la main en guise de bonne chance.

\- Alors les filles ! crièrent Fred et George en avançant vers nous, prêtes ?

\- Bien sûr, nous répondîmes en même temps

\- De vrais triplets, se moqua George ce qui fit rire le célèbre Harry Potter

\- Bon j'ai passé les vacances à mettre au point un nouveau programme de Quidditch, commença le capitaine et gardien Olivier Dubois alors que nous avancions vers le terrain, on va s'entraîner plus tôt, plus dur et plus longtemps.

Je soupirais en y pensant. J'adore le Quidditch mais en sixième année le programme est chargé, je n'aurais pas une après-midi à moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que ? se demanda Olivier en regardant devant lui, je n'arrive pas à y croire

Oh les ennuis commencent, pensai-je en avançant dans la cour pour aller à la rencontre de l'équipe de Serpentard qui visiblement voulait aussi aller s'entraîner.

\- Ou allez-vous comme ça Flint ? attaqua Olivier

\- Nous allons nous entraîner, répondit le troll en écartant les bras

\- J'ai réservé le terrain pour Gryffondor, répliqua notre superbe capitaine

\- Du calme, Dubois j'ai un mot. Il le tendit à Olivier qui s'empressa de le lire à voix haute.

Pendant que Olivier lisait le mot du professeur Rogue, Marcus Flint le capitaine de Serpentard à la tête de farfadet me reluqua de bas en haut. Quand nos regards se croisèrent il leva les sourcils plusieurs fois et me fit un sourire en coin. Je tournai la tête avec un air de dégoût. Depuis l'année dernière il n'arrêtait pas de me lancer des regards ou des remarques. Heureusement que je suis sang mêlé sinon rien ne l'aurait empêché de tenter quelque chose.

\- … s'entraîner aujourd'hui pour former son nouvel attrapeur, finit Olivier. Son nouvel attrapeur, répéta-t-il. Qui ?

Marcus Flint et Adrian Pucey s'écartèrent pour nous laisser découvrir leur nouvel attrapeur. Un deuxième année bien connu sortit du troupeau.

\- Malefoy ? le questionna Harry. Nous savons tous que ces deux-là se détestent.

\- Et oui ! répondit-il avec assurance, et ce n'est pas la seule nouveauté, révéla-t-il en appuyant son balai sur son épaule droit.

\- Oh mon dieu ! m'écriai-je comme la fan de Quidditch que je suis, des Nimbus 2001 ? réalisai-je en me mettant devant Potter pour admirer ces merveilles.

\- Comment vous les avez eus ? demanda Ron qui s'était glissé dans le groupe accompagné de Hermione.

\- C'est un cadeau du père de Drago, répondit Flint

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que son père avait offert ce balai aussi cher à toute l'équipe. Moi qui avais demandé à ma mère d'en avoir un et qui avait répondu qu'elle attendrait mes résultats en potion, la poisse.

\- Tu vois Weasley, contrairement au tien mon père peut acheter ce qu'il y a de mieux, se vanta Lucius Junior.

\- Mais aucun joueur de Gryffondor n'a payé pour être dans l'équipe, on les a choisi pour leur talent, rétorqua Hermione.

J'adore cette fille, pensai-je

Malefoy s'approcha d'elle avec un air malfaisant et lui lança :

\- Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe !

Toute mon équipe était choquée tandis que celle des Serpentards riaient, ils étaient fiers de leur nouvelle recrue.

\- Tu vas le payer cher Malefoy ! cria Ronald en sortant sa baguette, Crache Limaces !

Pendant une seconde j'ai imaginé Malefoy en train de vomir des limaces et cette vision me faisait plaisir mais rien ne se passe comme prévu avec Ron. Le sort se retourna contre lui et il tomba quelques mètres plus loin sous les rires des Serpentards. Nous courûmes tous vers Ron pour voir comment il allait.

Il vomissait des limaces et se fut immortalisé par Colin Crivey le jeune photographe de l'école. J'encourageais Colin avec des gestes discrets, il fallait à tout prix que ce soit dans le journal de l'école ça va faire un carton, pensais-je avec mon esprit de futur journaliste. Angelina me surprit en plein encouragement et secoua la tête.

\- Tu es irrattrapable, me dit-elle en souriant

\- Quoi ? dis-je en faisant l'innocente, je veux juste informer les gens

Harry et Hermione décidèrent d'amener Ron chez Hagrid pour le débarrasser de ce sort infeste. Les Serpentards faisaient les écœurés sous les yeux des Gryffondors.

* * *

À l'heure du dîner, face à moi j'entendais les conversations des Serpentards, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se moquer de ce qui était arrivé à Ron. Derrière moi je voyais Elizabella et Penelope à la table des Serdaigles qui me lançaient des regards curieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé quand je suis partie de la bibliothèque ? demandai-je à Avril en croquant dans mon pain

\- Euh, hum... Rien, dit-elle en continuant de lire la gazette du sorcier

\- Avril ? l'appelai-je

\- Hum, répondit-elle sans tourner la tête

\- Tu n'as pas raconté ce que je t'ai confié, n'est-ce-pas ? me renseignai-je en regardant ma meilleure amie. Ses yeux marrons faisaient tout sauf me regarder dans les yeux.

Elle referma subitement le journal se tourna vers moi et posa sa main sur mon avant-bras.

\- Rob, dit-elle d'une voix que je connaissais très bien. La voix pleine de regrets...

J'ouvris grands les yeux et lâchai mon morceau de pain.

\- S'il te plaît Rob ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais que tes yeux font flipper quand tu es en colère.

\- J'ai de quoi être en colère, affirmai-je, tu as dit quoi exactement ?

\- Euh... Tout, chuchota Avril en baissant les yeux

\- Mais Avril ! Tu ne peux pas raconter ça à tout le monde, criai-je, ça ne regarde personne si j'ai couché avec quelqu'un cet été !

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur nous. Au bout de quelques secondes, je regardai Avril et dis :

\- Dis-moi que je n'ai pas fait ça ? Dis-moi que je ne l'ai pas crié tout haut ?

Elle pinça ses lèvres et répondit :

\- Si, tu l'as fait

Je détournai mon regard d'elle et je vis qu'une bonne partie de la table des Gryffondor me regardaient scandalisés. Fred et George riaient tandis que la petite Ginny baissait la tête. Oh mon dieu, voilà que je gêne les enfants maintenant. J'entendais derrière moi des Poufsouffles chuchoter, ils avaient dû m'entendre. Je regardais devant moi et ce que je craignais arriva. Un groupe de Serpentards avait tout entendu. L'équipe de Quidditch était là au complet à me regarder comme des pervers.

\- Hey Hooch, cria Montague, alors c'était comment ?

Les Serpentards étaient hilares alors que je les fusillais du regard. Drago Malefoy levait les sourcils pendant que Adrian mimait des choses pas très catholiques.

Mon regard capta pour la deuxième fois de la journée celui de Marcus Flint et croyait moi son regard était plus insistant qu'à l'accoutumée. Il sourit, planta sa fourchette dans sa saucisse et la passa sur ses lèvres comme-ci c'était la meilleure glace du monde ou autre chose. Je voyais de l'envie dans ses yeux, il ne faisait pas ça pour se moquer mais pour me faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Quand il passa sa langue sur le bout de la saucisse, le rouge me monta aux joues et je détournai les yeux sous les sourires malicieux des Serpentards.

J'ouvris la gazette du sorcier et me cachai dedans.

Avril se plaça aussi derrière le journal et dit :

\- Désolé, je ne le ferai plus.

Je levai mes yeux surpris vers elle n'ayant même pas le courage d'avoir l'air en colère. J'étais juste troublée par ce que j'avais vu. J'acceptais ses excuses en secouant la tête et elle me murmura dans l'oreille :

\- T'as vu ce que Flint a fait ? Oh mon dieu, je crois qu'il ne te lâchera pas cette année.

Moi aussi je pensais la même chose, je l'ai bien vu dans ses yeux. Il avait dû se dire tant pis si c'est une sang-mêlée, cette année est ma dernière et je vais bien en profiter. Je vais devoir l'éviter le plus possible.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à la salle commune avait été affreux. On me lançait des remarques de tous les côtés. Elizabella et Penelope, enfin surtout Penelope voulait tout savoir pour être prête pour Percy. Les jumeaux me taquinaient avec des blagues qui je l'avoue étaient très drôles. Mais le pire ce n'était pas ça... Ma mère avait entendu ce que certains élèves disaient sur moi et m'avait murmuré dans l'oreille lorsque je l'ai croisé dans le couloir :

\- Toi et moi, on aura une discussion demain

Ma mère est géniale mais plutôt stricte voire très stricte. Quand elle saura que ce qu'on dit est vrai elle me rabâchera encore une fois que les moldus couchent mais n'assument pas. Je pouvais la comprendre, elle avait dû m'élever seule. Mon père avait paniqué quand il avait vu ses yeux après leur seule nuit ensemble...

\- Hey Robyne ! m'appela Fred

Je me retournai prête à écouter une énième blague

\- T'es sûre que tu n'es pas enceinte parce que...

Je lui bloquai la bouche avec mes mains et courus. Au détour d'un couloir, je fus bloqué par un attroupement. Les gens chuchotaient et certains poussaient des cris. Une inscription sur le mur du couloir disait : _« La chambre des secrets a été ouverte, ennemis de l'héritier prenez garde »_. La pauvre chatte de Rusard a été pétrifiée et il pensait que Potter en était responsable...

Après cet incident flippant je courus jusqu'aux escaliers qui menaient au dortoir. Arrivée dans ma chambre j'entendais encore des gens parler de la chambre des secrets avant de fermer la porte et de plonger dans le calme. Le dos contre la porte, je décidais d'ignorer les regards des autres filles et d'avancer jusqu'à mon lit.

Je fermai les rideaux puis me mis en short et débardeur aux couleurs de ma maison. Je m'installais sous ma couette quand je remarquais une enveloppe posée sur celle-ci, un hibou avait dû la déposer ici.

J'ouvris l'enveloppe et la feuille. Je ne pus retenir un cri de surprise quand je vis ce qu'il y avait dessus. Un vulgaire dessin pornographique représentant un garçon debout aux couleurs de Serpentard et une fille à genoux aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Il n'y avait pas de mot ou de signature mais je savais qui avait fait ça. Moi qui voulais l'éviter voilà qu'il se mettait à m'envoyer du courrier. Ah, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de crier ça ? me demandai-je en m'allongeant et en plaquant mon oreiller sur ma tête.

Mon sommeil fut perturbé par des rêves étranges. Cette histoire de chambre des secrets et le dessin de Flint devaient me travailler car j'ai rêvé de Flint qui était debout devant moi alors que j'étais à genoux sur le terrain de Quidditch et il me disait « Viens dans ma chambre, ma chambre des secrets » Bref ce rêve ridicule m'a bien empêché de dormir...

* * *

**Cette fiction m'est venue en tête par hasard et j'aime plutôt l'idée. Dans les prochains chapitres il y aura du comique et du SEXY ;) Merci de me donner vos impressions sur ce premier chapitre. Vive Marcus Flint et vive Serpentard.**


	2. Moi contre lui

**Chapitre 2 : **

_31 octobre 1992_

Aujourd'hui est le jour du premier match de Quidditch de l'année, nous contre Serpentard. Nos deux équipes ouvrent souvent le bal, je me souviens du match de l'an dernier, notre nouvelle recrue Harry Potter avait été à la hauteur. Voyons si la nouvelle recrue des Serpentards en fera de même. Le ciel découvert est de notre côté et la température est agréable pour l'Écosse. Nous étions derrière les structures des tribunes assises dans l'herbe devant la tente qui nous servait de vestiaire. J'essayais de rassurer Avril sur notre victoire certaine mais elle était perplexe. Il fallait a tout prix qu'on gagne le premier match sinon je serai disons... difficile à vivre. Voilà pourquoi elle était inquiète, elle ne voulait pas me supporter en temps de défaite, j'avoue être plutôt insupportable dans ces moments là.

\- Malefoy a procuré des Nimbus 2001 à toute son équipe, ils seront plus rapides et ...

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas on va les battre à coup sûr, dis-je d'une voix pleine de confiance à ma meilleure amie Avril.

\- Fais quand même attention au vif d'or, me conseilla-t-elle, il va encore te distraire

\- Je vais concentrer ma vision sur le souafle et ...

\- Robyne Hooch ! entendis-je crier derrière moi

Nous nous retournâmes en sursautant et vîmes l'auteur de cette voix. C'était ma mère, je l'avais évitée durant trois jours et vu son air enragé, elle n'avait pas oubliée la discussion que nous devions avoir.

Nous nous levâmes rapidement en époussetant nous vêtements. Ma mère arriva à notre hauteur et commença un combat du regard avec moi.

\- Euh... Je vais dans les tribunes, bégaya Avril en sentant la tension, je te rejoins après le match

Elle s'en alla en marche rapide, limite en courant, sans se retourner vers nous.

\- Alors ma fille, commença ma mère, on m'évite ? On espère que j'oublie les rumeurs qui courent ?

Ma mère avait tendance a utiliser le pronom « on » quand elle parlait de moi au lieu de me tutoyer simplement, cela donnait plus d'impact à ses paroles, selon elle.

Je soufflais mon agacement et trouvais l'herbe très intéressante tout d'un coup.

Ma mère ne me quittait pas des yeux, elle avait les bras croisés et tapait du pied.

\- Okay, dis-je en écartant les bras et en faisant comme-ci cette situation n'était pas grave, c'est vrai... Oui, j'ai eu un copain moldu durant les vacances et oui on... on...

Ma mère claqua sa langue sur son palais pour me dire de continuer mais je ne pouvais pas. Qu'est-ce-que c'est dur de parler de ça à sa mère ? C'est vrai quoi, qui aime parler de ses relations sexuelles avec un de ses parents ?

\- Hum... Et on... on l'a fait, bafouillai-je

Ma mère ouvrit grand les yeux et je compris pourquoi Avril trouvait que mes yeux jaunes étaient angoissants quand j'étais en colère. Si je ressemblais à ma mère dans ses moments là, alors oui, je devais réellement faire peur.

\- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, repris-je en bougeant les mains, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Je ne suis pas... Enfin bref, je gère, finis-je en levant les pouces

\- Tu gères ? répéta-t-elle, Robyne Hooch gère, dit-elle avec ironie. C'est nouveau ça ? continua-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches

Les joueurs de mon équipe commençaient à sortir des vestiaires et je ne voulais pas qu'ils voient ça.

\- Maman, murmurai-je comme une enfant qui avait honte du comportement de sa mère

Ses yeux quittèrent les miens et quand elle vit que mes camarades m'attendaient elle toussa plusieurs fois et me souhaita bonne chance pour le match.

Je respirai quand elle fut plus loin. Quel cauchemar d'avoir sa mère ici ! J'envie ceux qui attendent les vacances pour revoir leur parents.

Bref, j'oubliais notre altercation et récupérais mon regard déterminé. J'avançai vers mon équipe et enlaçai Angelina et Alicia.

\- Alors, me dit Fred, prête ?

\- Prête à battre les Serpents, continua George

\- Comme toujours, répondis-je en souriant

Olivier était ravi de ma réponse et nous demanda de nous mettre en position pour notre cri de guerre. Nous posâmes nos mains les unes sur les autres avant de les lever et de hurler notre détermination.

* * *

Notre détermination était mise à rude épreuve par les Serpentards. Ils calculaient tout ce qu'il se passait et semblaient être en harmonie. Chaque joueur de mon équipe avait la combativité nécessaire pour nous défendre et notre ego nous forçait à attaquer encore et encore. Angelina Johnson était l'une des meilleure et récupérait le souafle avec facilité. Adrian Pucey passait son temps à lui voler le souafle et à la faire aller où il voulait qu'elle aille. Leur entraînement avait payé mais nous n'allions pas laisser les Serpentards nous battre, surtout pas lors du premier match.

Harry était attentif et attendait que le vif d'or fasse son apparition. Olivier notre capitaine et gardien faisait de son mieux pour arrêter les buts des Serpentards. Les jumeaux Weasley s'occupaient de dévier les cognards.

La cadence du match ne pouvait être modifiée que par les poursuiveuses Alicia, Angelina et moi mais les poursuiveurs de Serpentard Montague, Pucey et Flint nous coupaient l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Et encore un but pour Serpentard, annonça le commentateur Lee Jordan, ils ont soixante points d'avance sur Gryffondor

Les Serpentards, fiers de leur avance, firent le tour du terrain pour saluer leurs admirateurs.

\- Ah non ! m'énervai-je avant de voler à toute vitesse vers les poursuiveurs avec Alicia et Angelina à ma suite

Nous établîmes une stratégie, chacune de nous devait marquer l'un des poursuiveurs. Je choisis Flint, son assurance et le dessin obscène qu'il m'a envoyé me mettaient hors de moi.

Pendant que Flint et moi jouions à nous bousculer et à donner des coups de pied dans nos balais respectifs Olivier tomba au sol, un cognard avait brisé son balais.

Marcus se marra face à l'image de son pire ennemi à terre. Le fait qu'ils nous devancent et son comportement moqueur ne faisaient que m'exaspérer encore plus. Je fis quelque chose d'imprévu et comme dirait ma mère, immature et irresponsable. Je me mis à poursuivre Marcus, au lieu du souafle, en le traitant de tous les noms.

\- Sale troll des montagnes ! Je vais te jeter de ton balai, m'égosillai-je rouge de colère

C'était le chaos sur le terrain. Le cognard s'en prenait même à Harry et le poursuivait jusque sous les tribunes. Alicia et Angelina recevaient des coups de Graham et Adrian tandis que les batteurs des deux équipes se regardaient en chien de faïence.

Alors que je poursuivais un Marcus hilare, je vis Drago Malefoy sortir des fondations des gradins. Il fut éjecté de son balais et s'écrasa lamentablement sur les fesses après avoir fait quelques saltos.

\- Aïe, pensai-je avant de m'arrêter et d'éclater de rire devant Marcus qui me regardait avec colère.

Il avait rit pour Dubois alors je n'allai pas m'empêcher de rire pour Malefoy.

Le regard des spectateurs resta sur Malefoy pour une courte durée, un cognard avait foncé à toute vitesse sur le bras de Harry alors qu'il tentait d'attraper le vif d'or.

Il n'abandonna pas et tendit le bras vers la balle dorée. Il tomba de son balai sous le silence de la foule et attrapa la balle au vol.

\- Yeah ! criai-je face à Flint. Ma colère avait disparue.

\- Potter est génial ! chantai-je

\- Harry Potter a attrapé le vif d'or ! Gryffondor gagne ! cria Lee Jordan dans son micro

La tribune de Gryffondor chantait sa victoire pendant que le professeur Lockhart s'occupait du bras de Harry.

Je regardai la scène du haut de mon balais avec un sourire béat, l'adrénaline des dernières minutes et le retournement de situation avaient toujours cet effet là sur moi.

Flint poussa un cri de rage face à mon arrogance et me regarda dans les yeux. Il déplaça son balais pour qu'il soit à coté du miens et me dit :

\- Hooch, ce n'est que le commencement

Je levai les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. J'allai lui lançai une réplique acerbe à la figure mais la main qu'il posa sur ma cuisse gauche me figea sur place. Mon regard passa de sa main à ses yeux en une seconde. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux une certaine satisfaction alors qu'il était énervé quelques secondes plus tôt. C'était la première fois que j'étais comment dire... inerte, sans réaction. Marcus Flint est la premier a avoir réussi à me faire taire.

Je vis dans ses yeux qu'il s'attendait à ce que je le traite, le frappe ou le pousse mais je ne fis rien, j'étais anormalement calme. Il me sourit de toutes ses dents, approcha son visage de mon oreille gauche et dégagea l'une de mes mèches.

\- Ça a déjà commencé, me susurra-t-il en posant ses lèvres sous le lobe de mon oreille

Il avait juste posé ses lèvres mais mon cœur se mit à battre comme-ci j'avais gagné la coupe des maisons. Cela devait être dû à notre victoire, seule la réussite me faisait réagir comme ça. Je finis par retrouver ma personnalité habituelle en m'écartant brusquement.

\- Ne me touches pas Flint !

Il s'écarta et vola vers son équipe avec un sourire narquois. Je mis ma main sur ma bouche en pensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je tournai la tête dans tous les sens pour voir si quelqu'un nous avait vu mais ils étaient tous en train de regarder Harry. Tous sauf une personne assise à la tribune des Serdaigles, la discrète mais observatrice Elizabella Rosebury qui regarda ailleurs quand mon regard se posa sur les Serdaigles.

\- Ouf, me dis-je, soulagé que personne n'ait vu ça.

* * *

L'équipe de Quidditch et les amis de Harry étions à son chevet à l'infirmerie. Lockhart n'avait pas guéri son bras cassé, il avait plutôt effacé le problème, enfin ses os...

Madame Pomfresh lui donna un remède dans une bouteille blanche en forme de squelette pour faire repousser les os. Je n'étais pas du tout bonne en potion alors je ne savais pas ce que c'était, je me contentai de fixer la drôle de bouteille en essayant de lire au loin son étiquette.

Harry but le contenu du verre qu'elle lui a versé mais le recracha aussitôt.

\- Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Du jus de citrouille ? supposa-t-elle

Un par un, nous félicitâmes Harry pour le match avant de partir sous les cris de l'infirmière qui disait qu'il avait besoin de repos.

Nous discutions du match dans les couloirs en nous dirigeant vers notre salle commune. Nous avions tous besoin d'une bonne douche et d'une sieste méritée.

\- Bon, commença Olivier, il faudra qu'on s'entraîne beaucoup plus. Ils nous menaient de soixante points avant que Harry attrape le vif d'or.

Nous acquiesçâmes tous, même moi qui avait pour habitude de nous mettre sur un piédestal par rapport aux autres maisons.

\- Tu vas bien, lui demanda Alicia Spinnet en faisant référence à sa chute

\- Oui, oui ça va, répondit-il avant de prononcer le mot de passe de notre salle commune.

Je secouai la tête face à sa réponse. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué que Alicia avait un coup de cœur pour lui.

\- Pfff les garçons, chuchotai-je en entrant

\- Quoi, un problème de cœur Robyne ? me demanda George qui m'avait entendu

\- Non pas moi, lui répondis-je en avançant vers les escaliers du dortoir des filles

\- C'est celui de cet été ? supposa Fred

\- Non, dis-je en montant quelques marches

\- Allez ! Raconte nous ! supplièrent Fred et George en avançant vers moi

\- Fred ! George ! cria Percy les escaliers sont ensorcelés ! Vous ne pouvez pas entrer dans le dortoir des filles

\- Mais Percy ! se plaignirent-ils en même temps

\- Bye, dis-je en leur faisant signe et en faisant un clin d'œil à mon ami Percy

J'ai pris une douche plus longue qu'à l'accoutumée. Les images du match défilaient dans ma tête. Les actions de Flint envers moi et mes réactions envers lui. Maintenant il va croire que je l'encourage, réalisai-je en posant mon front sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain.

Je sortis de la salle de bain en sous vêtements avec une serviette pour me protéger du froid et du regard des autres. Avril me sauta dessus pour me parler du match et de ce que Elizabella avait racontée à Penelope.

\- Demain Av. Je suis fatiguée, lui dis-je en allant dans mon lit et en fermant les rideaux

Elle ne me retint pas bien qu'elle ait l'air frustrée et pressée de me parler.

Je passais une nuit étrange. Les événements de la veille avec Flint m'ont marqués. Je rêvais de ce que j'ai ressenti quand il a posé les lèvres sur moi, de son odeur et de son regard. Les visages de Marcus et de mon copain de vacance se sont mélangés et je voyais Flint à sa place. Tout ce que j'avais fait avec Kieran je me voyais en train de le faire avec lui.

Je me réveillai en sursaut et en sueur. J'avais du mal à me rappeler où j'étais.

\- Ah, c'est l'enfer ! me plaignais-je au milieu de la nuit en m'enfonçant dans mes oreillers

Il me gâche la vie jusque dans mon sommeil...

* * *

**Alors pour ce début ? Merci de lire et de commenter, ça motive pour écrire. Bis:)**


	3. Moi avec Lui

**Chapitre 3 :**

_08 novembre 1992_

Nous sommes tous en train de prendre notre petit-déjeuner dans la grande salle dans une ambiance morose. Percy nous a appris à notre réveil ce qui est arrivé à Colin Crivey, le pauvre première année a été pétrifié. La légende de la chambre des secrets est belle et bien réelle. Les nés-moldus sont en danger et nous les Gryffondors nous nous sentons coupables de ne pas avoir été là pour protéger l'un des notre. Le photographe du journal de l'école me manquait déjà, habituellement il venait me montrer ses clichés à la première heure. Il avait la même soif de scoop que moi.

\- Robyne, chuchota Avril

Je levai mon nez de mon jus de citrouille, je l'avais touillé durant les cinq dernières minutes sans interruption.

\- Hum, répondis-je

\- Regarde le professeur Dumbledore, me dit-elle en le montrant discrètement du doigt. Il n'a pas touché à son chocolat chaud, il n'arrête pas de claquer ses doigts sur la table et son regard est vide. Si Albus Dumbledore est inquiet c'est que toute cette histoire est très grave, en six ans je n'ai jamais vu Dumbledore dans un état pareil.

Elle avait raison, si le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps a l'air inquiet c'est qu'il y a un problème. Avril en connaît un rayon sur Dumbledore, elle est fascinée par lui depuis qu'elle a huit ans. Si elle n'avait pas était placée à Gryffondor en première année, je crois bien qu'elle se serait roulée par terre jusqu'à pas d'heure. Son frère un troisième année nommé Cormac passait son temps à critiquer Dumbledore pour l'embêter jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui lance le sortilège Chauve-furie, le pauvre il sursaute dès qu'il entend des couinement maintenant...

\- Tu as raison, répondis-je avec nonchalance en regardant vers la table des professeurs. Rogue avait l'air de vouloir planter une fourchette dans la main agitée de Dumbledore tandis que McGonagall buvait son jus d'œillet avec une lenteur inimaginable. Ils sont tous à cran, ajoutai-je.

Elle acquiesça en avalant sa salive et en ayant les larmes aux yeux. Je lui frottai son bras droit en signe de soutien quand je reçus quelque chose dans le dos. Je me tournai furieusement vers la table des Serpentards pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Marcus Flint. Il avait quitté sa place sur le banc et c'était placé à deux centimètres de mon visage sous le regard hilare des autres Serpentards. Eux au moins, ils n'étaient pas touchés par cette histoire de chambre des secrets, loin de là.

Je lui poussai l'épaule pour l'écarter de moi alors qu'il levait ses sourcils d'un air pervers. Sous les rires de ses camarades, il s'assit en plaçant ses jambes de chaque côté du banc et tapota sur ses cuisses.

\- Hooch, viens t'asseoir sur papa

Je secouai la tête dégoûtée tandis que Malefoy recrachait son thé, les joues rouges écarlates. Crabbe et Goyle s'esclaffaient comme des trolls en mangeant leurs corn-flakes et Adrian Pucey s'amusait à hurler mon nom comme un loup le soir de pleine lune.

Ils étaient irrattrapables, ils l'avaient toujours été mais cette année ils étaient pires. J'avais une de ces envies de lancer des avada...

\- Ne fais pas attention, me conseilla Avril en me tirant le bras pour que je fasse face à notre table.

D'habitude elle s'en aurait mêlée, comme la plupart des élèves de ma table mais pas aujourd'hui. Personne n'en avait la force...

* * *

Le lendemain tous les élèves intéressés par le club de duel se retrouvèrent dans l'antichambre de la grande salle. Avril et moi étions à gauche de l'estrade avec tous les Gryffondors tandis que Penelope et Elizabella étaient face de nous avec les Serdaigles.

Elles étaient bizarres avec moi depuis plus d'une semaine, elles chuchotaient en me regardant et lançaient des regards du genre « vas-y fait le » à Avril. Elles devaient encore avoir quelque chose à me demander...

Je fus sortie de mes pensées quand j'ai faillis recevoir la cape de Lockhart dans la figure, Alice l'attrapa avant. Je soupirai face aux groupies de Lockhart tout comme Avril qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Dumbledore.

Lockhart présenta son assistant, le professeur Rogue. Je décidais de me faire toute petite, il ne m'aimait pas depuis que ma potion ratée en deuxième année avait fait des trous dans le bas de sa cape.

Les deux professeurs allaient nous faire une démonstration, je pariais sur Rogue avec Fred et George.

\- Expelliarmus ! cria Rogue

Son sort envoya Lockhart dans les airs sous les rires des garçons et les plaintes des filles. Je tapai dans les mains de Fred et George, contente de ma prédiction.

Pendant que Lockhart se justifiait sur sa lamentable performance Rogue proposa qu'il était préférable d'apprendre aux élèves à désarmer leur adversaire. Harry et Drago ont donc été désignés pour essayer mais leur petit entraînement à mal tourné. Ils lançaient des sorts au lieu d'essayer de se désarmer et volaient dans les airs chacun leur tour. Puis Malefoy a conjuré un serpent qui allait s'attaquer à un certain Justin, un élève de Poufsouffle. Harry avança vers le serpent et se mit à lui donner des ordres en Fourchelang. Nous étions tous sous le choc, comment Harry Potter pouvait parler cette langue qui est mal vue dans le monde des sorciers ?

Harry désorienté s'en alla en courant de la salle suivit de Ron et Hermione.

Le cours reprit après des minutes de confusion où tout le monde parlait et échangeait des théories sur Harry. Il serait selon eux l'héritier de Serpentard.

\- Hum... Bon... reprit Lockhart visiblement mal à l'aise, vous allez faire des groupes de quatre. Les premières années s'exercent entre eux, les deuxième année avec les troisième, les quatrième avec les cinquième et enfin les sixième avec les septième années.

\- Il faut que les groupes soient composés d'élèves des quatre maisons, ajouta Rogue en coupant Lockhart, deux personnes par année et deux filles, deux garçons par groupe ! cria-t-il pour se faire entendre alors que tout le monde se ruait déjà pour créer leur groupe de duel.

Avril et moi eûmes la même idée, nous fîmes le tour de l'estrade en courant pour rejoindre Penelope et Elizabella. Elles aussi avaient eu visiblement la même pensée que nous puisqu'elle nous rejoignirent à mi-chemin.

\- Avril tu vas avec Elizabella et moi je prends Robyne, ordonna Penelope en me tirant par le bras ne me donnant même pas le temps de discuter.

Les filles acquiescèrent et lancèrent un regard lourd de sens à Penelope. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles me cachent mais ça commence à m'énerver.

\- Il faut trouver deux septième année maintenant, un garçon de Poufsouffle et un de Serpentard, dit-elle à elle même

Je soupirai mais fis comme elle. Je me retournai pour regarder quels garçons feraient l'affaire mais vu le chaos dans la salle ce n'était pas une chose facile.

\- On ne trouvera pas... commençai-je à dire à Penelope en me tournant vers l'endroit où elle devrait être.

J'avais parlé dans le vide, elle avait dû se faufiler dans la foule pour trouver quelqu'un.

Je m'assis sur le bout de l'estrade en attendant le retour de Penelope sous les yeux perçants de Rogue qui me regardait de haut. Il allait dire quelque chose comme « Qu'est-ce-que vous attendez Miss Hooch ? Que vos partenaires tombent du ciel ? » mais il regarda derrière moi et fit un sourire en coin puis il détourna le dos.

\- Qu'est ce qui lui arrive à lui ? me dis-je. C'est quoi ce sourire machiavélique ?

\- J'ai trouvé ! entendis-je la voix enjouée de Penelope

Je détournai mon regard de la silhouette de Rogue pour voir qui Penelope avait recrutée. A sa gauche se trouvait un Poufsouffle, pas n'importe lequel son confrère préfet Gabriel Truman. Elle avait fait des éloges sur lui, un très bon préfet selon elle. Je saluai d'un hochement de tête le garçon à la queue de cheval et déviai mon regard à la droite de Penelope.

J'ouvris la bouche quand je vis qui elle avait dénichée et me levai d'un bond.

\- Marcus s'est proposé, me dit-elle en souriant et en posant sa main sur l'avant bras de Marcus, c'est pas génial ça ?

Elle me fit un clin d'œil alors que je les regardais l'un après l'autre. Elle doit savoir quelque chose sinon elle ne me regarderait pas de cette façon. Ah, cette Penelope, on se ressemble plus que je ne voudrais l'admettre. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour savoir ce que ses amies lui cachent, comme moi...

Je levai le doigt vers elle pour protester mais me retins quand j'entendis Rogue dire que la formation des groupes était terminée et que les sixième et septième année devaient ouvrir le bal.

\- Je prends Hooch, décréta Flint en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Penelope esquissa un rictus en voyant ma réaction, je n'attendis pas pour lui lancer un regard noir.

Marcus m'attrapa le poignet et me tira jusqu'à l'estrade. Penelope et Gabriel nous suivirent pour attendre leur tour.

Pratiquer dans un coin avant de le faire devant tout le monde était plus sûr, ici on pouvait s'humilier devant les autres groupes mais bien sûr Flint aimait être le centre de l'attention. Il voulait impressionner les plus jeunes en montrant ses capacités.

\- T'es prête yeux de faucon, me lança Marcus en plaçant sa baguette devant son visage

Je hochai la tête ne prenant pas compte de sa remarque sur la couleur de mes yeux et le saluai avec ma baguette. Nous reculâmes d'une dizaine de pas avant de pointer notre baguette vers notre adversaire et de lever notre bras libre derrière nous.

\- Deux sorts par personne, précisa Lockhart pour que chaque groupe puisse monter sur l'estrade.

J'attaquai la première comme toute Gryffondor qui se respecte en lui lançant un Expelliarmus pour le désarmer. La lumière qui sortit de ma baguette montrait la puissance de mon sort, j'entendis quelques premières années manifester leur admiration.

Malheureusement Flint a un an de plus que moi et donc plus de connaissance en sortilège. Il contra mon sort avec un Protego informulé sous les applaudissements des Serpentards.

\- Très bien Monsieur Flint cinq points pour Serpentard, le félicita Rogue

Marcus me lança un regard victorieux du bout de l'estrade. Il savait que la coupe des maisons comptait beaucoup pour moi autant que celle de Quidditch. J'aimais la compétition et il allait m'en donner.

Ma sixième année venant de commencer, j'avais à peine traiter les sortilèges informulés en cours de sortilèges mais ma fierté de lionne me forçait à essayer.

Ce fut au tour de Flint de m'attaquer, il allait me lançait un Expelliarmus et je devais me concentrer pour utiliser un Protego sans prononcer la formule. Il faut avoir une force mentale à toute épreuve ce qui me fait défaut.

\- Expelliarmus ! cria-t-il haut et fort sous les yeux émerveillés de sa maison

Je respirai et visualisai les effets du Protego dans ma tête mais le bruit ambiant dans la salle ne m'aidait pas. Ma baguette vola quand son sort me toucha. Flint m'avait désarmé...

\- Miss Hooch au lieu de réciter le sort vous avez essayé d'en faire trop comme d'habitude, se délecta Rogue. Vous n'auriez pas de seconde chance lors d'un vrai combat, n'est-ce-pas Professeur Lockhart ? Vous qui êtes expert en la matière.

\- Euh oui oui , bégaya Lockhart. La chance n'existe pas à l'extérieur...

Je levai les yeux face à son commentaire très instructif. Qui est l'imbécile qui a recruté ce prof ?

\- Bien, Lockhart frappa dans les mains. Monsieur Truman et Miss Deauclaire à vous.

J'entreprenais de descendre de l'estrade quand le professeur Lockhart m'a retenu et m'a dit de continuer à m'entraîner sur le coté avec Flint.

\- Génial, murmurai-je en ramassant ma baguette qui avait volée à l'autre bout. Penelope va me le payer.

J'allai m'appuyer dans un coin de la salle pour digérer ma défaite mais Marcus ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Il me tira par le bras pour nous faire traverser les élèves regroupés qui regardaient le duel suivant avant de m'emmener hors de la salle.

Le couloir était vide et la lumière me faisait plisser les yeux.

\- Où tu m'emmènes ? lui demandai-je en m'arrêtant. Nous devons nous entraîner

\- Oh une Gryffondor qui à peur de ne pas respecter les ordres, se moqua-t-il

\- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! protestai-je

\- Tu es censée être courageuse mais tu as peur, continua-t-il, peur de moi

\- Pfff, ris-je en arrachant mon bras de sa poigne et en croisant les bras, je n'ai pas peur de toi Flint, dis-je en appuyant sur son nom.

\- Vraiment ? dit-il en levant les sourcils et en me poussant contre le mur le plus proche. Il colla son torse contre le miens, posa les paumes de ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête et me regarda dans les yeux.

Je suis fière alors je soutins son regard même si je devais me tordre le cou pour le regarder. Son odeur, son souffle, la chaleur émanant de son corps me perturbait. J'avalai ma salive et me retins de respirer. Il pencha ses lèvres dans mon cou comme la dernière fois lors du match de Quidditch.

\- Tu as peur de ça, murmura-t-il en posant deux doigts sur mon cou pour prendre mon souffle.

Il devait sentir mon cœur battre très vite.

\- Tu as peur de ce que je te fais ressentir, chuchota-t-il en m'embrassant délicatement la nuque.

Je me cambrai et frissonnai de plaisir pendant quelques secondes avant que la raison ne reprenne le contrôle de mon corps.

\- Lâche moi Flint, le suppliai-je d'une voix anormalement basse

\- Juste une fois Hooch, regarde ce que tu me fais, dit-il en prenant ma main droite et en la posant sur son entrejambe.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc, je ne lui avais rien fait comment pouvait-il être si...

Il me coupa dans mon analyse quand il commença à se frotter sur ma main. Il bougeait lentement de bas en haut en disant « Allez Hooch, juste une fois»

J'étais paralysée, l'incrédulité de la scène était aussi forte que sa sensualité.

Quand il prononça mon prénom ce fut le coup de grâce. Je commençai à bouger ma main de mon plein gré en respirant de plus en plus fort. Il pencha sa tête en arrière en avalant sa salive. Puis il retira sa main de la mienne et la posa directement sur mon sein droit. Mes yeux trouvèrent les siens et ne les lâchèrent plus. Rien ne pouvait me distraire pas même les mouches qui habituellement me faisaient toujours tourner le regard vers elles.

Il est le premier à avoir soutenu mon regard aussi longtemps, je suis habituée à ce que tout le monde baisse les yeux en croisant mon regard jaune mais pas lui, pas Marcus Flint.

\- Hooch, prononça-t-il en avançant sa bouche vers la mienne

J'eus des frissons et mon cœur rata un battement en le voyant approcher lentement. Flint allait m'embrasser et j'allai le laisser faire. Son souffle était aussi rapide que le mien et ses yeux toujours plongés dans les miens me démontraient à quel point il était impatient. J'étais en train de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour faciliter notre baiser quand la porte de la salle du club de duel s'ouvrit à la volée. Sous le choc, Marcus recula de plusieurs pas tandis que j'étais encore contre le mur. Plusieurs élèves sortirent de la salle en bavardant bruyamment. Je baissai la tête et contrôlai ma respiration quand ils passèrent entre nous.

Marcus ne me quitta pas des yeux à leur passage. Il continua de me regarder même lorsque son ami Adrian s'arrêta devant lui pour lui demander de venir. Il hocha la tête sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Adrian avança parmi les élèves et Marcus le suivi en me lançant un regard victorieux.

J'émis grand soupir quand il me tourna le dos et posai ma main sur ma poitrine. C'était quoi ? Pourquoi lui et pas un brave Gryffondor ou encore un humble Poufsouffle ? Qu'est-ce-qui me prend d'être toute retournée par Flint, un des élèves que je déteste depuis la première année ? Toutes ces questions allaient me hanter quand je ne saurais pas morte de honte en repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Robyne, m'appela Penelope

Je repris mes esprits et la regardai avancer vers moi.

\- Alors tu t'es bien entraîné avec Flint ? me demanda-t-elle en souriant

Je lui lançai un regard noir enfin plutôt un regard jaune et lui attrapai le bras.

\- Pourquoi tu l'a pris dans l'équipe ? Dis moi !

\- Oh doucement Rob, me répondit-elle en s'arrachant à ma poigne. Il y a quatre mots qui vont répondre à ta question.

Je levai mes sourcils pour lui dire de continuer.

\- Elizabella, Quidditch, Flint et toi

J'ouvris la bouche et hochai la tête, j'avais compris. Elizabella avait vu Flint se rapprocher de moi lors du match de Quidditch et l'avait dit à Penelope. Elle avait donc mis en place ce plan pour que je finisse par lui tout lui raconter. Avril devait elle aussi être au courant, voilà qui explique leurs regards envers moi.

\- Alors dis moi tout, gloussa-t-elle en me tirant dans les couloirs


End file.
